Lembranças e sorrisos
by Chrno Christopher
Summary: Um Oneshot Shika Ino Espero que gostem


Recordações sorrizos e uma caixa de bombom

"Droga pq ela enfia ele nessas missões perigosas!" pensava uma Ino impaciente sentada na frente da floricultura"ele simplesmente vem e..."

o°o Flash backs o°o

Shikamaru chega ao campo de treinamento em passos vagarosos e com a mesma cara de sempre

-Yo - Diz levantando uma mão acenando lerdamente para os companheiros

-Olá Shikamaru -Fala Chouji em quanto comia suas batatinhas

-Ah , oi preguiçoso -Ino com uma cara de deboche

-Yo - apenas diz Asuma

-Bom, não virei para o treinamento nem farei missões com a equipe por algum tempo- Supsira- Hunpf que problematico, bom você já esta informado não é Asuma-sensei?

-Estou sim, se cuide e até breve - Disse e logo após tirava um cigarro do maço e colocava na boca

-Você não pode falar sobre isso, não é? -Chouji agora parecia um pouco preocupado mas não era a primeira vez que o amigo tinha uma missão secreta, já que estava em um nivel bem superior, mesmo jovem já fazia parte da elite de Konoha mas não estava sozinho alguns dos outros companheiros de academia tambem chegaram a tamanho cargo

-É -disse ríspido, queria poder contar algo ao amigo, mas era proibido

-Boa sorte

-"Outra missão, e se ele não nos conta é uma missão secreta, logo é muito perigosa" Boa sorte- Fala Ino sem muito animo

-Chouji - O garoto o olha - avise minha mãe que talvez demore mais de um mes, sabe se eu fizesse isso ela ia fazer o maior escandalo e ah... bom ia ser muito problematico e cansativo, Tchau -Dito isto da as costas e vai sumindo

o°o Flash backs o°o

"Já faz um mes e meio e nada dele"

-Ohayo porquinha

Ino sai de seus devaneios - Olá Testuda

-Bem, err...-Sakura fica um pouco sem graça- Você viu o Naruto por ai?

-Ah, vi sim - solta um sorrizo malicioso no canto dos labios - A Hinata tava agarrando ele ali na academia -Sakura fica um pouco espantada, Ino disse isso com tanta naturalidade - err... estou só brincando- Quando estava prestes a mostrar a lingua leva um soco na cabeça

-Porca! baka

Ino solta algumas risadas - Bem... - Sua face se torna um pouco triste - Você estava em missão fora, não é?

- Estava sim, ufa - Solta um suspiro longo e cansado - Tive que dar apoio e ensinar algumas coisas no hospital de Suna, eles estavam com problemas, foi trabalhoso, fiquei mais de um mes lá

-Nesse meio tempo eu axo que ele saiu para uma missão, ele sumiu da vila no mesmo dia que o Shikamaru foi avisar que não iria mais comparecer aos deveres com o nosso time durente algum tempo, talvez mais de um mes, o Lee o Neji e o Shino tambem sumiram

Sakura se mostra preocupada- Um time composto por ninjas tão fortes, em que tipo de perigo eles estão metidos? e exatamente quando é que eles foram pra essa missão? -Agora tinha um tom autoritario, estava se parecendo de mais com a sensei de vez em quando

-Shikamaru disse que não poderia dizer nada, e ta fazendo um mes e uma semana hoje, aff aquele idiota

-Kuso, eu tenho que ir Ino, vou ver se consigo arrancar algo da sensei, Tchau

-Espera - Sakura para e olha para traz- se descobrir algo me conte por favor

-Tudo bem , ja ne

-ja ne

Já está anoitecendo e Ino já foi liberada da loja mas permanece sentada ali na frente durante algum tempo "As nuvens são tão bonitas quando o sol está se pondo, elas ficam tão coloridas o céu fica realmente lindo, até que não é tão idiota que ele fique sempre olhando pra isso" a noite caia definitivamente fazendo o tempo esfriar e a garota se recolher em seu quarto, se deitando em sua cama , e lá ela rola de um lado para o outro um pouco inquieta, desce da cama e estica seu braço pra pegar uma caixa que estava la em baixo, colorida e cheia de fotos e coisas dentro, começa a olhar , fotos, paginas de caderno, anotações, chaveiros e coisas do tipo, até se deparar com uma foto antiga.

"Eu nem tinha entrado na academia ainda, e esse bobo, preguiçoso desde sempre, naquela epoca eramos mais proximos"

Na foto ela estava sentada na grama com a mão esquerda apoiada no chão, Shikamaru com a cabeça no seu colo dormindo e a mão direita dela acariciando levemente a cabeça dele

Depois de passar um tempo observando a foto, decide se deitar e vai para a cama e finalmente consegue dormir

o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°oo°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.

-Tsunade-sama! -Falava em voz alta Shizune -Os garotos voltaram!

Tsunade desperta de seu sono -Anh?

Uma gota suge na cabeça da Shizune -Os garotos voltaram!

Tsunade se mostra bem mais atenta agora -E como eles estão?

-Naruto com um braço deslocado, Neji esta bem, Lee com alguns cortes superficiais e algumas costelas fraturadas, Shino tambem está em boas condições, e o Shikamaru apenas com alguns cortes leves tambem!

-Nada de muito grave -Mostrou alivio e continuou a falar -Leve o Lee para enfermaria, e dispense os outros garotos esse braço deslocado não será nenhum problema para o Naruto devido a sua capacidade de regeneração, e traga Nara Shikamaru aqui!

-Hai, Tsunade-sama! -Shizune sai e vai avisar o Nara

o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.

-Nara Shikamaru se aprensentando Godaime!

-Qual foi o resultado da missão, foi concluida com exito?

-Hai, tivemos alguns contratempos mas contornamos bem a situação sem maiores problemas

-Muito bem, fez um otimo trabalho, deixe o relatorio sobre minha mesa e está dispensado

Shikamaru deposita o relatorio e sai do recinto

-Ah, um pouco de sossego - parece lembrado de algo e fez uma cara de desanimo - Minha mãe vai querer me matar, acho melhor descansar um pouco antes de ir embora

Em quanto descia as escadas viu uma cena um pouco peculiar, Sakura praticamente se jogando no colo de Naruto uma Hinata com cara de poucos amigos , e Tenten esbofeteando Neji e reclamando por ele deixa-la tão preocupada

-Esse Naruto é mesmo muito problematico em que situação ele foi se meter,Putz

Foi caminhando ao parque, pq se fosse a academia encontraria muitos conhecidos, mas mesmo assim encontrou alguem lá , sentada no lugar onde ele costumava ir quando não queria ficar em cima da academia, Ino estava lá olhando para o nada ele resolve se aproximar e comprimentar a companheira de equipe

-Ohayo Ino, posso me sentar aqui -disse apontando para o local ao lado da garota

Em primeiro momento Ino toma um susto, mas logo se sente aliviada ao ver que ele estava bem -Ohayo Shika, você veio inteiro dessa vez?

-Oh sim estou otimo - Foi se sentar calmamente, mas demonstrando certa dor ao tocar o chão

-Oh claro estou vendo-Uma pequena pausa- Sabe fiquei um pouco preocupada, estava com um mal pressentimento

-Então seu sexto sentido não anda muito bem, só tenho alguns hematomas e cortes leves

Ela apenas o olhou e sorriu colocando sua cabeça sobre os joelhos os quais ela abraçava, ele volta a fitar o seu tão amado céu

o dia esta agradavel, algumas nuvens brancas como a neve que aparentavam tão fofas quanto algodão enfeitavam o azul um tanto cegador do céu.

-Você sempre gostou da primavera não é Ino

-É, não gosto muito de ter que trabalhar na floricultura, mas sempre fui apaixonada pelas flores principalmente as que florescem na primavera

Ele a fitou encantado com a expressão da menina, que olhava o horizonte como uma criança que olha com um brilho nos olhos os truques de um magico, totalmente maravilhada

Ino percebe que Shikamaru está a olhando e se envergonha um pouco - Oq foi?

-Hmm... nada não, só estava um pouco distraído

Shikamaru se deita e ambos ficam em silencio durante um bom tempo

-Fazia tempo que nós não conversavamos assim, como quando eramos crianças -Fala Ino quebrando o silencio

-É mesmo, acabamos nos afastando

-Você sabe que isso é mentira, eu acabei afastando vocês -dá uma pequena pausa- vo...vo...- Respira fundo, buscando coragem para lhe perguntar - você poderia me perdoar?

Shikamaru se sentou e a olhou incredulo -Hunpf, se eu não perdoar você minha mãe vai me dar a maior bronca

Ela o conhecia o suficiente para sabe que aquilo era uma desculpa, se colocou ao lado dele e o fez deitar a cabeça sobre o seu colo como na foto a qual ficou olhando por um bom tempo durante a noite passada pensando nos sentimentos que tinha pelo amigo de infancia

-Você sempre dormia no meu colo quando eramos pequenos

Shikamaru fica confuso com a situação -"Droga nós não somos mais pequenos, você não é mais uma criança, pq mexe tanto assim comigo? mas que problematico! eu tenho que sair daqui!" É mesmo as vezes sinto falta daquela epoca, tudo era mais simples "Droga por que to dizendo isso! maldita Ino pq tem que me deixar tão confuso"

A mão de Ino foi a cabeça dele e ficou ali brincando suavemente com o cabelo do rapaz que já estava totalmente dopado com o aroma de flores da garota, seus olhos estavam pregados nele buscando respostas, ele se move um pouco e se levanta ficando sentado novamente

-Você já vai?

Ele olha nos olhos dela, e permanece assim por algum tempo sem dar resposta

-err, oq foi?- Ino estava envergonhada mas logo a vergonha passa dando lugar a uma Ino bastante irritada- Oq foi baka?

-É você não muda mesmo

-Agora estava um pouco confusa-"Eu não mudei? e isso de certo não é bom"-Seu semblante agora era um pouco triste

-Então axo que você ainda gosta disso - Lhe estendeu uma pequena caixinha que acabará de tirar de dentro de seu colete

Os olhos da garota brilharam- Ohh, Bombons pra mim Shika -Em um impulso ela se atira aos braços do ninja

-Err, bem na volta o Naruto fez questão de parar em uma loja pra comprar algumas coisas para a Sakura e a Hinata "O Neji não parecia muito feliz com isso" e eu vi essa caixa de chocolates e lembrei do seu antigo vicio e resolvi trazer

-Ahh, obrigado Shika, não sabia que você lembrava de tanta coisa -Ino apesar de tudo sempre carregava um certo ar de inocencia que corroía as defesas do rapaz

A mão dele é levada docemente ao rosto dela, fato que a deixa um pouco rubra

-É, tem coisas que não saem da minha cabeça de geito nenhum, como esse seu sorrizo travesso-Sua mão deslizou para a nuca dela puxando-a para mais perto de si, ela demorou um pouco mas logo reagiu, agarrando o colete e puxando-o para si ficaram com as testas encostadas se encarando por um momento -Tambem não tem como esquecer esses seus olhos, tão lindos e azuis quanto o céu

Ela fecha os olhos e se aproxima até que seus labios se tocam, primeiro apenas um leve toque, mas logo seguido de um beijo mais digno do momento, um beijo calmo demorado e acima de tudo extremamente apaixonado, mas tudo que começa um dia acaba e infelizmente a falta de ar que ensinou isso a eles, se separaram ofegantes e se olhavam, se analizavam tentavam assimilar o momento

-Mas que problema que eu me meti- diz Shikamaru no usual tom de voz calma, só que com uma certa doçura estranha

Ino levanta uma de suas sombrancelhas e o olha pedindo uma explicação

-Estou apaixonado pela loira mais problematica de toda Konoha

Era uma declaração indireta, bem não tão indireta assim, mas Ino pareceu adorar, ao ouvir as palavras ela libera um belo sorrizo e o abraça forte e possessivamente fazendo o garoto soltar um gemido

-Itai, Ino eu ainda estou machucado, tome cuidado

Ino o olha com um sorrizo malicioso na face e sapeca alguns beijos na sua boca -Então vai precizar de muitos beijos meus para se recuperar

--------------------Owari------------------------------------------

Ae Oneshot InoShika deixem reviews dizendo se tá legal ;)

\o/

Desculpem os erros de portugues, mas eu realmente sou pessimo em portugues e estou sem Word pra faze umas auto correções para mim ;p

Até a continuação da minha outra fic"Dificeis Caminhos" (Ta parada sorry to com alguma coisa de continuação aqui em casa mais é muito pouco e não to muito inspirado e não consegui terminar o segundo cap)

Yeah em todas as minhas fics eu odeio o Sazuke ! e não pretendo fazer nenhuma fic com ele até pq não gosto de nenhum casal o envolvendo ;P

Agradeço a todos que leram mesmo que não tenham deixado review até...


End file.
